


Jamie's not scared of monsters, but...

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who 1963
Genre: Fluffy, I promise, M/M, Past Abuse, Previous dubious consent in the past, Scottish Accent Abuse, Well sort of smutty, its really very mild, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie is a little nervous about opening up to the Doctor, and it all ends with (non-explicit) sexiness.</p><p>Bit rude. If you're my grandmother, please don't read this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jamie's not scared of monsters, but...

Jamie slumped down against the dirty wall, exhausted from their adventure. When Polly had asked him to come aboard the TARDIS with them, she hadn't told him it involved this much running.  
The Doctor noticed him, came closer and smiled kindly. "Sorry," said Jamie automatically, standing up a little too quickly. "Relax," laughed the Doctor. "You're not in trouble."  
"Aye. No."  
The Doctor had noticed Jamie's tendency to become unconsciously jumpy, if not actually nervous, when they'd been in fights or other... Well, mainly fights.  
Of course, most people still have adrenalin pumping through them after a fight etc, but with him it seemed more a reaction that he couldn't control, like a nervous twitch.  
"You know Jamie," he began steadily. "You always seem a bit edgy around me after we've been in a spot of trouble."  
Jamie bit his lip and avoided the Doctor's eyes. Eventually he sighed. "Ye... Ye remind me a little o' my Laird, Doctor, I guess. He was good and kind and all, but after a lot o' the battles we had, he'd be more likely tae..."  
Jamie hesitated, reluctant to say it out loud. "Ye know, Doctor..."  
"What, Jamie? It's better to share such things, you know."  
Jamie paused, then pulled his shirt over his head in one movement. There were a number of scars criss crossing his back, testament to someone beating him over and over across a number of years.  
The Doctor felt a terrible thrill in his stomach, part fear, part revulsion and, hey, part delight at seeing Jamie with his top off. They'd previously been travelling with girls, and Jamie had always had very strict ideas of what was proper.  
"Jamie, you know I'd never-"  
"Aye Doctor, but I can't help it." Jamie shivered slightly in the cold and the Doctor moved forward and took the boy's shirt off him. He touched his fingers lightly to the scars, avoiding a new bruise that he'd gotten just today. It was easy sometimes to forget how hard Jamie's life was before he'd met the Doctor. He'd been kicked out of his homelands, half his family killed, sent to live with his uncle, beaten up - apparently - regularly, half starved, sent into battle, captured once or twice, threatened to be sent off to be slave labour... He couldn't read or write either, and was convinced the only way to cure the sick was to bleed them. How far he'd come since then.  
He couldn't be any older than eighteen or nineteen, and really (thought the Doctor), he was beautiful.  
"Jamie," he said quietly. "James Robert McCrimmon, please trust me in this. I've wanted to do this for a long time."  
Since Ben left, he thought quickly. Good old Ben... He was a sailor, so he had always known what he was doing. He'd even mentioned to the Doctor once or twice that he'd happily do Jamie, if he wasn't, of course, so loyal.

The Doctor put a hand on Jamie's cheek, pulling him into a kiss. It was quite long, and of course Jamie broke away first, confused and breathless. The Doctor didn't give him a chance to react much though, he leant in and kissed his neck, then whispered in his ear "I wonder if there's any other scars?"

Jamie jumped at the feeling of the Doctor's hands sliding under his kilt, up the back of his legs and...  
"D-doctor! This is... We can't... It's...Please-"  
"Come on Jamie, this is the future, it doesn't matter. It's not even your planet."  
"But, I- Doctor, don't!"  
The Doctor paused, reaching out a hand again to touch Jamie's shoulder, and was surprised when the boy flinched away. He looked at him; Jamie was breathing quickly, half gasping, and he took two stumbling steps backward so that he was pressed against the wall. "Doctor, please, it's not allowed, it's a sin."  
"What? Kissing? Touching?"  
"M-men. Together. Me father said that-"  
Jamie, you don't honestly believe that? Is that why you're scared? Or is it another knee jerk reaction there? Nervous of someone touching...?"  
"No! Doctor, we just can't."  
The Doctor sniffed. "I find that incredibly hard to believe, Jamie. Besides, you've gone bright red and show all the other symptoms of you lying."  
Jamie hesitated.  
"I... I did want that, Doctor."  
"You had just been told it was fundamentally wrong? No, it's more than that."  
Jamie cringed at the thought that the Doctor, his best friend, was making him do this. Making him admit it.  
"A-Alexander McLaren... But it's evil. And wrong."  
"It's not evil, Jamie, or wrong. That is a ridiculously eighteenth century attitude. I can take you to 2014, and the first gay marriage in Great Britain if you want. It's quite normal by then, and only stupid, rude people are against it."  
"Oh, aye, Doctor? Really?" He saw Jamie visibly relax a bit from the wall.  
"Now, what was that about Alexander McLaren? Out with it, we might as well."  
"He... We... touched things and the like. He got me tae...Do things."  
The Doctor's expression softened into kindly again, with only a hint of the passionate Doctor in the background. "Jamie, I won't make you do anything."  
Jamie smiled shyly at him, taking a step off the wall. "I'm sorry Doctor-"  
"No, Jamie, it wasn't your fault."  
The Doctor was then incredibly surprised when Jamie took another step forward and kissed him.

And woke up, two hours later, in a bed in the TARDIS, the Doctor nowhere to be seen - probably fixing something, or tinkering with it - sprawled naked across the sheets.  
He closed his eyes, seeing images in his head of the Doctor lifting his kilt, of the Doctor grabbing, pumping, massaging him, of the Doctor kissing him EVERYWHERE.  
And then half face down in the bed, the Doctor atop of him, barely able to breathe, managing somehow to simultaneously shout and whimper.  
For a second a shot of memory shook through him. Not of the Doctor, of Alexander McLaren - Alex - back in his own time.  
*He didn't have a choice really, Alex was bigger than he anyway, and he was scared, but he really did fancy Alex, and even though that was wrong and bad and he'd probably go to hell he didn't mind, and then Alex and he were in a field, miles from anywhere, Jamie letting Alex strip him, Alex understanding that he was scared, but then climbing on top of him and, and-"  
He cringed and rolled onto his side, but then there was the memory of the Doctor, and that was alright. It was better than alright, and it wasn't a sin after all, it was just him being stupid. Jamie sighed contentedly and rolled back onto his back, grinning.  
He looked up at the ceiling of the TARDIS. "Sorry." he whispered, and was somehow not surprised when the TARDIS answered with a noise almost like a chuckle.  
There wasn't anything to be scared of, he was sure of it. This was the future, after all.


End file.
